Steve McDonald
Steven James McDonald is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 3001 - 6 Dec 1989 with his parents Jim McDonald and Liz McDonald and twin brother Andy McDonald. Former tearaway Steve has had many relationships and some dodgy dealings since he arrived in Coronation Street. Steve is played by Simon Gregson. Biography Backstory 1989- Steve and Andy moved into Number 11 Coronation Street in late 1989 with their parents Jim and Liz. Steve and Andy started to cause trouble, such as accidentally driving a digger into Alf Roberts shop. Steve dated Joanne Khan and they ran off to The Lake District together. Steve liked to do dodgy deals as a way of making money. Steve got into gambling and often ended up in debt and being chased by loan sharks. Steve was romantically involved with Fiona Middleton. In 1995 Steve romanced Vicky Arden much to the chagrin of her maternal grandfather Alec Gilroy. Vicky was orphaned at 14 and Alec was protective of his granddaughter. Alec tried to bribe Steve to leaving Vicky but Steve refused and they married. Steve once tried to frame Vicky over some fake whiskey. Steve later was convicted and spent several months in prison in 1996. He was beaten up in prison. In 1997, Steve was released from prison and tried to make amends. However in April 1998 his dad Jim started drinking heavily and they had a row on some scaffolding. Jim fell off into a skip full of rubble. He was rushed to hospital and was confined to a wheelchair for several months. Jim accepted that it was an accident. At the same time, Alec Gilroy blamed Steve for installing a dud radiator in Rita Sullivan's flat which poisoned her with carbon monoxide. Rita wanted the matter to be dropped. Steve's friend Jez Quigley supplied drugs to Leanne Battersby. Steve gave evidence against Jez in court regarding Jez's involvement in the death of Tony Horrocks. Jez was acquitted and planned revenge on Steve so lured him to a car park where Steve was beaten up by Jez's henchmen. Steve's father Jim found out so went to confront Jez and ended up assaulting him so badly that he needed hospital treatment. Jez died of his injuries in September 2000. Jim was convicted of his murder and jailed. Steve later dated Karen Phillips and they married in 2001. Memorable info Appearances: 6 December 1989–4 November 2015, 22 April 2016– Father Jim McDonald Mother Liz McDonald Siblings '''Andy McDonald, Katie McDonald '''Grandfathers Edward McDonald, George Greenwood Grandmothers Maisie McDonald, Nancy Greenwood Children Emma Brooker (1999) Amy Barlow (2004), Ruairi McDonald (2017; stillborn), Oliver Tilsley (2017) (With Leanne Tilsley) Spouses Vicky Arden (1995–97), Karen Phillips (2001–03, 2004–06), Becky Granger (2009–11), Tracy Barlow (2012–13), Michelle Connor (2015–2017) Trivia *Steve was originally portrayed as a bit of a villain. He was originally involved in some dodgy dealings and was a bit of a womaniser and also involved in gritty plots, such as his run in with Jez Quigley. However throughout the 2000s Steve was developed into more of a comedy figure, which he still remains as in 2017. Occasionally his villainous side has resurfaced such as when he slept with Leanne after a row with Michelle. *Both Steve and Gail Rodwell are the most married characters in the history of the show, having been married a total six times (including Steve marrying Karen twice and Gail Brian Tilsley twice). This surpasses long-running original character Ken Barlow, who has only had four marriages. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:McDonald's. Category:1974 Births Category:Taxi Drivers Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Fictional English People of Scottish Descent. Category:Street Car staff Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Villains.